In the bulk packaging of fresh produce (e.g., grapes) it is important that the container therefor provides adequate protection for the produce; provides ventilation for the accommodated produce; the container has adequate stacking strength even when the stacked containers are subjected to extreme climatic conditions; the container has a positive locking system wherein the loaded container remains closed even when subjected to abusive handling; the container is of simple, inexpensive construction and capable of being readily manipulated manually into a closed condition; and is attractive in appearance enabling the accommodated produce to remain within the container when being displayed for retail sale to a customer. Prior containers of this general type fail to embody and possess all of the aforenoted virtuous characteristics.